1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking device which is particularly used to securely enclose a nodal point of a steering wheel of a vehicle in a locking status to prevent the steering wheel from being controllable by any unauthorized person.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the automobile becoming a more and more important daily transportation vehicle now, various locking devices, such as locking devices for steering wheels, locking devices for gear change levers and locking devices for brakes, etc., have been devised in accordance with demand for prevention of theft.
The conventional locking devices of steering wheels sold on the market normally comprise a fork shaped body portion securely enclosing a wheel rim of a steering wheel, and a retaining rod extended outwards from the body portion. When an unauthorized person tries to steal an automobile, if the steering wheel is secured with the locking device, the retaining rod will be turned to abut a window of the automobile and thus the vehicle cannot be unauthorizedly driven away. However, the conventional locking device for a steering wheel has a defect which is that if a section of the wheel rim enclosed in the locking device is cut away, then the locking device with the section of the wheel rim can be removed and separated from the steering wheel, and the steering wheel will be still operable.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved locking device for a steering wheel of an automobile to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a locking device, which is used to securely enclose a nodal point of a steering wheel in a locking status. Even if a thief cuts away one section of a wheel rim of the steering wheel, as this section is integrally formed with a wheel arm at the nodal point, the locking device securely enclosing the nodal point is still not separable from the steering wheel, and thus the thief is thwarted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.